


Heroism

by LokiNeko



Category: Firefly, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeko/pseuds/LokiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Pacific Rim and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size">snack_size's</a> <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073632?view_full_work=true">Big Damn Heroes</a></b> entry in the Pacific Rim Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Damn Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073632) by [snack_size](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size). 




End file.
